


Mosquito

by Bacca



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Action/Adventure, Art, Fanart, Gen, Graphic Art, Illustrations, Ink, Traditional Media, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Illustration for fan fiction"Gorra's Eye"Drawn in 2015 on the Fandom Battle
Kudos: 3





	Mosquito

  
  


**Мошкара**  
Иллюстрация к фанфику [«Око Горра»](https://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/p202966563.htm?oam#more3)  
Нарисовано в 2015 на Фандомную битву

  
  



End file.
